Certain pharmaceutical preparations require packaging in a container that provides a high degree of chemical stability and protection from ultraviolet light. Most Type I tubing vials and ampules are fabricated from a borosilicate glass, which has excellent chemical durability. Such Type I glass has a thermal expansion coefficient of 33.times.10.sup.-7 cm/cm/.degree.C., and is a clear glass which does not meet the USP requirement for ultraviolet light protection.
Certain currently available amber glass containers which meet both the chemical durability and ultraviolet light protection requirements are made from such amber tubing glasses, which also have thermal expansion coefficients of approximately 57.times.10.sup.-7 cm/cm/.degree.C. Because of the high thermal expansion coefficient of this amber tubing, vials and ampules fabricated from such tubing glasses are highly prone to cracking.
Fabrication cracks are very difficult to detect during inspection. The cracks are a problem for drug manufacturers due to breakage and loss of sterility. Such cracks are produced when temperature differences in the tubing cause high levels of stress to develop due to the high thermal expansion. Decreasing the thermal expansion would minimize the incidence of these cracks.
The colorant system used in these prior Type I amber tubing glass compositions is iron-titania. Use of the iron-manganese color system has been used in the production of Type I amber molded vials. There has been no known use of either coloring systems in low expansion based glasses.